


Prompt #1

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p><p>Prompt: “Come over here and make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #1

“Rin have you seen my—shirt,” Sousuke said, eyes falling to the blue button up Rin was currently sporting. Sousuke had been looking everywhere for his shirt so that they could finish getting ready to go to the movies with Momo and Ai. Rin looked at him and then down at the shirt before sitting back down onto his bed to finish cuffing his pant legs.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask but I’m borrowing this tonight,” Rin hummed, leaning back on his bed after he was done and grinning. “You don’t mind right?”

 

“I was going to wear that today,” Sousuke said, eyebrows furrowed. His heart began to pick up a faster pace as Rin shrugged, his collar bone exposed, almost accentuated by Sousuke’s shirt.

 

“Wear something else,” Rin said as though it was no big deal.

 

“All of my other clothes are dirty.”

 

“Who’s fault is that?”

 

“Seriously Rin,” Sousuke sighed. “You have like a million shirts. Just taking it off and wear something else.”

 

“If you want it so bad come over here and make me,” Rin taunted, a grin on his face. Sousuke turned to stone for a moment, retort frozen to his tongue. Rin seemed unaware of the effect of his words as he pulled out his phone. “Just throw on a shirt already, we should get going soon.”

 

Sousuke gazed at Rin, turning his head just the slightest, wondering if he really should go look through their closet again. His lip twitched as he thought of what Rin had said and took an unsure step forward. Rin was oblivious to Sousuke’s approach until he was in front of him, yanking him up by his arm. Rin yelped, eyes wide and looking up at Sousuke about to ask him what his problem was but he was quiet as Sousuke began to unbutton his shirt.

 

Rin didn’t say anything as Sousuke’s fingers undid each button, revealing the white shirt underneath. When he finished he tugged the shirt off Rin's shoulders, pulling it out from behind him and sticking his own arms into the sleeves. When he finally looked at Rin’s face he saw red cheeks as Rin stared at his bare chest. A self-conscious shiver ran up Sousuke’s spine, coloring his cheeks and ears as he buttoned up his shirt. He was still no more than a few breaths away from Rin, and was incredibly aware of how his knuckles brushed against Rin’s t-shirt as he worked.

 

Rin’s hands shot out then, buttoning up the rest of the shirt at a furious pace before walking around Sousuke and grabbing a jacket out of their closet.

 

“Let’s go already,” Rin said, not looking at him. Sousuke stood there, looking at Rin, trying to ignore the tingling of his skin or the warmth in his chest.

 

“Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146426716263/hey-first-i-really-liked-your-drabbles-and-if)


End file.
